To support end-to-end connectivity, telecommunication network service providers (e.g., ATT, Verizon, T-Mobile, Sprint, etc.) rely on one or more carrier networks/vendors (alternative access networks, AAV) to provide backhaul support and connectivity. Since these carrier networks function like black-boxes from telecommunication network service provider's perspective, it is difficult for the telecommunication network service provider to detect, identify, and troubleshoot connectivity and/or network performance issues occurring as a result of these vendors. For example, it is very difficult for a telecommunication network service provider to do troubleshooting with the carrier network vendors because these vendors usually do not agree with the telecommunication network service provider's performance data. And no root cause analysis is available to the telecommunication network service providers on AAV performance issues and outage. As a result, the telecommunication network service provider is unable to provide the optimum level of service and performance to its customers.
In the drawings, some components and/or operations can be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for discussion of some of the implementations of the present technology. Moreover, while the technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific implementations have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the technology to the specific implementations described. On the contrary, the technology is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the technology as defined by the appended claims.